


The Little Sister Arrives

by jadestrick



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeannie arrives at Atlantis...and weird stuff happens.  Episode tag for "McKay and Mrs. Miller."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Sister Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Little Sister Arrives  
> Author: jadestrick aka Meg  
> Rating: Uhhhh, we’ll say PGish, for language.  
> Genre: Humor  
> Disclaimer: I own a few paperbacks, the shirt I’m wearing, and I borrowed this laptop. You do the math.  
> Spoilers: For “McKay and Mrs. Miller”  
> Author’s Note: Yeeeeaaah, probably not the best, but I watched the episode and this just came to me. Forgive the insanity. ETA: This came to my mind so fast, there was no betaing. Whatever, it's out of my system. :) Written September 9, 2006.

Yesterday was when all the trouble had began…

 _“John Sheppard.”_

 _“Yeah. She’s married and she’s my sister.”_

 _“I’m just saying hi.”_

 _“Yeah. No. I know exactly what you’re doing. I’ve seen that look before, Kirk.”_

Now, Jeanie’s laughter echoed from the balcony into the doorways of Atlantis. McKay lifted his head to look in the direction of the open door. Elizabeth loved the smell of the fresh air, and occasionally, when the weather was gorgeous and cool (Atlantis had a _lot_ of those days, except for that horrendous hurricane that threatened their lives once a year), she would demand that Rodney find a way to keep the doors consistently open so that the fresh air could permeate the 10,000 year old stale air. Even after the two and a half years of their presence in Atlantis, the very memory of the dead plants would drive Elizabeth bonkers and she could swear she smelled the stale air again. So, once again here was Rodney, corrupting the Atlantis systems so Elizabeth could breathe fresh air. _She could just go outside for a few hours,_ Rodney thought. _Of course, it’s probably **that** time of the month again._

Now, what caused him to tear himself away from making the systems of Atlantis do what he wanted again? Rodney stared out the door. Ah yes. There it was. Jeannie doubling over in laughter at some little joke Sheppard was making. Probably about Rodney. He set down his new Ancient thingamajig (he’d name it later) and proceeded to storm toward the door.

~~~~~~

A minute later, Radek watched as Rodney stomped out the door. What ensued was the typical brotherly stay-away-from-my-sister-Jeanie-why-aren’t-you-working spat, Radek had actually been watching the little looks and giggles and jokes that had passed between Jeanie McKay and Colonel Sheppard ever since she beamed down from the Daedelus. Rodney had actually been doing his best to keep a close eye on Jeanie ever since the Captain Kirk comment was made. Married or not, Radek understood the initial I-must-hit-on-her-attitude as soon as he’d seen Jeanie. A _nice_ McKay??? Who would’ve thought? Too bad she was married.

~~~~~

Five minutes ago, Teyla sat meditating in her quarters. There it was _again_. The weather had been so calming and the sound of the ocean breaking its waves on Atlantis’s shores had given her an optimal reason to calm her mind and her spirit. But if John Sheppard made Jeanie McKay laugh _one more time_. She was unaware of who this Captain Kirk was that Dr. McKay kept comparing the Colonel to, but all she knew was that John definitely had a way of making women from other planets notice his charm. She herself had noticed it. He simply had to make a presumption on women. Of course, she often wondered why no one from the original Atlantis expedition from Earth had seemed to have taken an interest in Colonel Sheppard. Perhaps she’d ask Dr. McKay who Captain Kirk was. The laughter subsided into the angry yells of Dr. McKay and his sister. Teyla sighed and stood up. Grabbing her jacket, she decided to see if Ronon wanted to spar. Meditation was not happening today.

~~~~~

Two minutes ago, Dr. Weir was trying her best not to open a wormhole to some distant planet and shove John Sheppard through it. Three minutes later, she was trying her best not to open a wormhole to some distant planet and shove John Sheppard _and_ Rodney McKay through it. Angrily, she glared up from her frozen pointer finger that had created about fifty Rs on her notepad computer screen. Jeanie had stormed off down the balcony. John stood there with, what Elizabeth could tell, the expression of I-understand-everything-you’re-saying-Rodney-but-I-just-don’t-care-I’m-hungry as Rodney ranted on and on. The laughter had annoyed her enough. There the great Colonel John Sheppard was, flirting with anything that had breasts and didn’t have a title. Finally John rolled his eyes, brushed past Rodney and strolled into Elizabeth’s office. Planting himself on his usual spot on the desk, he looked at her with a smile and raised his eyebrows. She glared at him. Taking the point, he planted himself in the chair on the other side of her desk, smiled, and raised his eyebrows.

“So?”

“So what?”

“So, which planet did you decide to send me and Rodney to?”

Ignoring him, Elizabeth backspaced the Rs and continued her report.

~~~~~

Ten minutes later, Ronon sat down in the commissary. Though he had tried his best not to, he found himself curious about this Earthly food McKay had a special fondness for called macaroni and cheese. The cook had been kind enough to whip some up for him, and he stared at his first bite with a mixture of disdain and disgust on his face.

“It’s very tasty, Ronon,” a female voice said behind him.

Ronon turned around to see Teyla coming up the stairs and sitting across from him. He set down his fork. At least now he had an excuse to not try the food. He looked at Teyla.

“I thought you were meditating.”

Teyla sighed. “I did try, but was unsuccessful. Colonel Sheppard and Jeanie McKay were laughing on the balcony, which of course, turned into an argument once Rodney found them.”

Ronon chuckled deeply. “I seriously doubt Sheppard would succeed in furthering any sort of a relationship with her. She is married, after all.”

Teyla smiled. “I do not believe it would actually stop him from trying. Especially if it would—what is the phrase Earthlings use— _piss off_ Rodney.”

Ronon laughed. “It _would_ sound like Sheppard. Spar?”

Teyla stood up. “Yes.”

Ronon abandoned the macaroni and cheese, glad to have an excuse to not try yet another one of Earth’s delicacies. His liver and onions attempt had ended up all over Rodney McKay’s lap.

~~~~~

An hour later, Jeanie stared at the screen as the program ran a simulation of what might happen if they tried to reopen a bridge in subspace. After about fifteen failed attempts at trying to make Mer’s—excuse her, _her_ and Mer’s—program a success, she’d tried one more time. She reached for the cup of coffee (now cold) that sat besides her clipboard. Without her consent, her thoughts wavered back to the conversation between her and John.

 _”So, you actually dropped out of Harvard?”_

 _Jeanie had sighed. “Yeah. So Rodney will never let me forget.”_

 _John furrowed his brow. “Why?”_

 _English major.”_

 _The furrow turned into a grin. “Ah, I see. You chose the enemy of the department, and Rodney never forgave you for it?”_

 _Jeanie had to smile too. “There’s nothing I enjoy more than pissing Rodney off.”_

 _“So, what are Kaleb and Madison like?”_

She’d gone into a really cute story (that she never minded retelling; it was her story of choice, after all) about how Maddie had managed to truth or dare one of the neighborhood boys into kissing her mother’s cheek one day. That had turned into gales of laughter. And Mer’s not-so-charming entrance.

She knew Mer was only trying to protect her, but she couldn’t help but get the feeling that he only wanted the people of Atlantis to realize that he—and only he—was the better of the McKay siblings. With the way he was behaving, he was losing popularity in that department. She’d always tried to be a kinder person, but she couldn’t help the wicked grin that crossed her face about how dreadfully awful it would be if people thought she was having some sort of a fling with Atlantis’s resident Kirk.

Nah, she wouldn’t start rumors. She abandoned her coffee and turned back to the screen.

~~~~~

An hour and about ten and a half minutes later, Sheppard was trying his best to keep his eyes open. Radek was droning on and on to a small crowd about some Atlantis program something-or-other and how it reacted to the subspace something-or-other. Normally, he would’ve paid close attention and understood every word of it. Today, he was just plain bored.

What the hell was it with Rodney? I mean, yeah, Jeanie was gorgeous (especially for a genius), but come on, did he _actually_ think that John was making a move on her? He raised his eyebrows in recognition, and in perfect timing considering it was also his I-am- _totally_ -listening-to-every-word-you’re-saying look. Of course, his reputation wouldn’t deny the fact that he did hit on everyone he could. Teyla had finally whacked him in the groin with her boot before he’d finally quit hitting on her. And Elizabeth just ignored him. He _still_ hit on her. _Yeah, she likes it._ He continued to grin wickedly until he realized Radek had stopped his speech. He cleared his throat and stood.

Desperately wanting to hear more of Jeanie’s stories about little _Mer_ , he discreetly removed himself from the pile of scientists that were drooling over the new found technology. He made his way for the balcony, hoping to find _somebody_ to keep him awake.

~~~~~

Ten seconds later, Rodney punched the keypads on his portable computer so hard, it was a miracle his hand didn’t just punch right through it. He made yet another typo and in disgust, was about to hurl the computer over the railing and into the Lantean sea when Sheppard interrupted the ripple of anger.

“What did it ever do to you?”

Rodney swirled. “At least it didn’t try to hit on my sister!”

John looked at him pathetically. “Is that really what you think I was doing? Good God, Rodney, we were just _talking_.”

Rodney glared.

“About Harvard.”

Still glared.

“Really!”

“It is absolutely inconceivable to me that you could’ve had a decent discussion with my genius sister that didn’t include what kind of date she prefers.”

John shrugged. “Picnic in the park, maybe a telescope to look at the stars.”

Rodney’s eyes almost bugged out of his head. “She’s _married!_ ”

“That was what Kaleb did for her on their first date,” John replied.

Against Rodney’s better judgment, his eyes pulled back into his head. He unclenched the tight grip he had on his computer, and looked seriously at Sheppard.

“You _really_ didn’t hit on her?”

John smiled.

~~~~~

Eight hours later, the stars over Atlantis were as bright as the Lantean sun. Jeanie stood on the balcony attached to her quarters and stared in wonder at the fact that she was in another galaxy. The sound of the waves crashed against the city and she felt completely at peace for the first time in four years.

 _”Well, I’d say ‘See ya around,’ but, uh..”_

 _“Yes…about that…which is to say, uh…look, what I wanted to…”_

 _She’d smiled slightly and a bit uncomfortably. At least he was trying to act like her blood. “Thank you for trying.” She turned to her bag, and started fiddling with it. She wished she hadn’t finished packing. She could easily ignore him if there were something to do besides fiddle with her bag._

 _In the next moment, Rodney had crossed the rooms and put his arms around her. In shock, she stood in his arms before relaxing and hugging him back._

 _“How are ya? You happy? You okay?”_

 _She’d smiled, and tears burned her eyes. “Yeah, Mer. I am. I really am.”_

Finally, four years of bitterness and ignoring each other’s existence while at the same time, wishing he would just call to say “How are ya? You happy? You okay?” had been put aside. Even though he was in another galaxy, she knew he’d be thinking of her. That hug was something she’d hold dear to her heart for the rest of her life.

Even if Mer _did_ have to think John had hit on her.

~~~~~

The following morning, Rodney held his sister in his arms and tried his best not to cry… again. In private, the great Dr. McKay tearing up was okay; in front of Colonel Caldwell, the crew of the _Daedelus_ , and especially Hermiod, crying was not an option. He pulled back from Jeanie and looked at her.

“Say hi to Madison and Kaleb for me, okay?”

Jeanie smiled, a single tear flowing down her cheek. “You bet I will.”

Rodney let go of his little sister’s arms and backed up a few feet. He gave Hermiod the order to transport and said his goodbye, “Remember! No tofurkey!”

“Tell John I said bye!”

The last thing he saw was Jeanie grinning from ear to ear.

~~~~~

A nanosecond later, John had to cover his eyes as Rodney beamed in. Elizabeth turned from Radek’s computer to glance her welcome. “So, everything alright?”

Rodney walked up the stairs toward the control consoles. “She’s fine. She’s fine. Why wouldn’t she be? Unless you would’ve rather had _Rod_ see her off…”

John leaned against a console. “He probably wouldn’t have threatened to unsuccessfully kick my ass if I’d hit on your sister.”

Rodney smirked, turned on his heel, and headed out of the room.

“Shut up, Sheppard.” He called over his shoulder.

John grinned.

~~~~~

That night, John stood on the balcony and stared out into the ocean. The swish of the doors alerted him to the predictable entrance of Elizabeth. She stopped at his side and leaned against the railing. They stood there in comfortable silence until Elizabeth’s curiosity got the better of her. She took in a breath.

John turned toward her. “Yes, Dr. Weir?”

She grinned, let out the breath and asked the question that had been circling the Atlantis rumors for days now. “So…did you really hit on Jeanie?”

John smiled. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

She rolled her eyes, “Yes or no, Sheppard?”

He turned and started to walk back into the city. “If you must know, the answer is no. Even us Kirks know to stay away from the married women.”

Elizabeth followed his departure with her eyes. “So what made Rodney finally decide to start speaking to you again?”

The doors swished open, and John stopped in the doorway. “Oh, I just made him a compromise. Even I can be good a diplomacy when it’s absolutely necessary, Elizabeth.”

She smiled. “Well, then. I know you’re going to tell Atlantis’s resident expert on diplomacy about the deal you struck.”

“Well, I just told him I wouldn’t hit on her for the _first time_ if he did something for me…and someone else…and the entire crew of Atlantis and Stargate command.”

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. “Do tell.”

John grinned. Turning back into the city, he called over his shoulder, “I made him promise not to hit on Colonel Carter anymore.”

~~~~~

A year later, John opened the package that Colonel Carter had passed to him before SG-1 and General O’Neill departed through the gate. As he pulled back the bubble wrap, he saw a best of album by Johnny Cash. He smiled and lifted the CD out of the box. Turning it over in his hands, he saw the post-it.

 _Thanks for the relief. ~ Sam_


End file.
